femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Jan Lambert (Single White Female 2: The Psycho)
'Jan Lambert '(Brooke Burns) was a minor villainess from the 2005 film Single White Female 2: The Psycho. She was an employee at a PR firm and the roommate of co-worker, Holly Parker (the film's protagonist). Jan was quickly established as a seductive woman, willing to use her looks and sex to get what she wanted. During the film's opening, Holly and Jan were in competition for winning restaurant owner David Kray as a client, with Jan proclaiming to Holly that she planned to sleep with David to win him over. Holly, however, believed David would go with her instead, as she and David were secretly involved. But the conniving Jan, having already learned about Holly's relationship with David, sent Holly to a non-existent business meeting in Chicago to give herself the chance to sleep with David and win over his business. When Holly returned home after realizing Jan's deception to find her having just finished having sex with David, the evil Jan revealed how she'd found out about David's relationship to Holly and mocking her roommate's outrage at her and David. Jan also further taunted Holly by disallowing her new roommate, Tess Kositch, from attending a work party Holly had invited her to. Later on, during a confrontation in their firm's bathroom, Jan accused Holly of using David for her own gain and, when Holly revealed she was genuinely in love with David, claimed that she did her a favor and that it was easy to seduce him. Jan later was upset to see that her plans for David's restaurant fell through with the critics, resulting in their boss giving the project to Holly. Later on, Jan resorted to sleeping with her and Holly's boss in an attempt to win the promotion she and Holly had been vying for, only for him to instead give the job to Holly. But afterwards, the apologetic Jan admitted to Holly that she earned the promotion and the women reconciled their differences. Later on, Jan was lured to Tess's apartment by Tess, who posed as Holly over the phone to lure her there. Upon coming in, Jan attempted to apologize to Tess for her earlier behavior, only for Tess to attack Jan with a knife, having become obsessed with Holly and wanted to kill Jan for having previously betrayed her. Despite Jan's meek pleas for mercy, the evil Tess proceeded to stab Jan to death and hide her body before Holly returned home. Trivia *Brooke Burns also appeared as villainous movie star Skylar St. Jean and the evil Suzanne Dunne from 2012's A Star for Christmas and 2013's A Sister's Revenge, respectively. She also appeared on CSI: Miami as scorned villainess Bonnie Galinetti. Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Begs Villain for Mercy Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Sex Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Fate: Deceased